Electronic brake systems are as a matter of principle known. Friction brakes are used with brake linings which act on a friction ring of a brake disk or a friction face of a brake drum. The friction lining is mounted on a carrier such as, for example, on a carrier plate or on a brake shoe. For various reasons, a factory-new friction lining can be provided with a coat or a coating. For example, the coating can serve to improve the external appearance of the friction lining or else of the carrier plate with respect to visible surfaces, for example in the installed state within a wheel brake. A technical reason for a coat in a drum brake can be considered that of at least temporarily avoiding undesired corrosion processes between the actual friction face of the friction lining and a friction face of the metallic brake drum or brake disk. A technical disadvantage of the coating or coat can result from the fact that the friction properties of the friction lining are affected. Quite independently of the coat or coating, a friction pairing does not achieve its complete friction effect until after a number of actuations of the brake. The reason for this is that settling and leveling processes of the involved friction partners have to take place, in the context of which the friction partners become adjusted to one another in terms of their carrying behavior. As a function of the driving behavior and brake activation behavior, such a bedding in process can extend over a relatively long time period in the usual brake operating mode of a motor vehicle. This braking process usually requires a particularly careful driving style after a change of the friction lining, and in this context, for example, emergency braking should be avoided initially in order to avoid punctiform vitrification of the friction lining. On the other hand, a service performed at a specialist workshop may include carrying out this bedding in process by carrying out a test run with test braking operations and checking on a brake test bench before the vehicle is handed over to the customer.
A disadvantage of known procedures is that the bedding in process is to a certain extent carried out individually, and therefore not in a reproducible fashion. As a result of this, it may as a matter of principle be the case that a bedding in process is not carried out sufficiently or not with the necessary care. It is as a matter of principle also conceivable that the bedding in process incorrectly fails to occur at all.